Subtlety
by galeaya
Summary: How our favorite baseball idiot goes about acquiring our favorite bomb specialist's feelings. But what's this? Ryohei likes Gokudera, too? ..8059, crack!R59.. Not to be taken seriously.


Title: Subtlety  
Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn  
Characters: Gokudera, Yamamoto and EXTREME Ryoppu Ryohei and some Tsuna I guess XD  
Pairing: 8059. Some crack!R59. Maybe some more not so crack!R59..?  
Rating: R. Most definitely. XD  
Warnings: Gokudera. That's all the warning you need, really.. XD Oh, and some OOCness. Or a lot of it. XD Oh, and watch out for shifting POVs.  
Disclaimer: -smile-  
Notes: You need to see a certain fic in order to understand it fully, but I guess it can stand alone. XD

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was a damn tease.

Gokudera Hayato was a damn EXTREME tease.

He'd been watching him, that Gokudera Hayato. He'd been watching him in extreme fascination; why wouldn't he when that hot, sexy octopus-head was practically baring his ass out in that hot, sexy outfit.

Never mind that that hot, sexy outfit was some deranged variation of the school uniform.

Or that Hibari was having a field day chasing around said hot, sexy octopus-head because he had "desecrated" the uniform.

Ah, Hibari is always so extreme. He should lighten up a little sometimes, if only to allow octopus-head to flaunt his sexy ass.

And oh, if it isn't his wonderful, extreme sportsman of a kohai!

"Hibari's so extreme in the morning, hah! Maybe I should chase them, too? It'd be good, extreme practice!"

"Haha, senpai should practice, but not right now. Hibari-san might bite you to death or something." Hmm, looks like Yamamoto also has his eyes on octopus-head. Heh.

"Gokudera looks different today, doesn't he? He looks so much more extreme!"

-gulp- "He.. He does, doen't he? Haha.." -blush-

"Maybe I should dress like that tomorrow, too! Only extreme men can dress like that!"

"Uh.. senpai.. I don't think you should.."

"Why not? It would be a great challenge!"

-sweatdrop- "Haha, if you say so, senpai.."

"Jyuudaime, ohayo!"

"HIIIIIII! Gokudera-kun, why is Hibari-san chasing you?! And why are you dressed like that?!"

"Damn herbivores. Crowding around again, I see. Hn. I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

"Gokudera's very skinny, isn't he? And he's so pale. Maybe we should take him on a picnic to the beach and I'll bring the food!"

"That's a good idea, Yamamoto! But how do we convince him to come?"

"Tell him it will be an extreme guys only picnic!" We turn around to see Ryohei-senpai grinning at us. "I could bring the barbecue!"

"That would be great, Onii-san! Gokudera-kun would surely want to go!"

"He'd go if you tell him to, dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn!"

I turn my attention from the conversation between Tsuna and the kid, mind flying to Gokudera instead. I wonder what he's up to, dressing like that... huh, although he did look kind of good.. like, pretty, but not in a girly way of course. Gokduera is all man, afterall..

... But that pale skin and those bony shoulders sure do make me wonder how they taste..

Ara..

I meant, how come they're so thin and sickly looking! Right.

My eyes turn to find Gokudera amidst the chaos Hibari-san has unleashed. Ah, good. He's unharmed. Mostly unharmed. Though that uniform really does look good on him since it kind of just slides off with a mere tug, and of course, Gokudera should show more skin 'cause he's really sexy that wa-

This is bad. I have to stop thinking about Gokudera like that! He'd bomb me to death of he ever finds out I think about him this way.. Haha..

Ooops. Gokduera's starting to use his bombs.. And there goes the tennis court fence. Maybe I should go stop them before they reach the baseball field?

"Ne, ne, Gokudera, Hibari-senpai, you two should stop this already-" Eeeeeh! That was close! Mou, Gokudera, I'm doing this for your sake, you know? Why are you bombing me? Mou..

Ara.. There's the bell. Hibari-san is stopping. Thank goodness!

But Gokudera's still glaring at me. Why does he always glare at me? He only ever smiles for Tsuna... He should smile more. He looks really cute when he smiles...

Shimatta.. I called him cute! Better not voice that out loud, ever. Don't want him to start trying to kill me again, haha..

* * *

Dear Diary,

Gokudera invited me over to his house today! Or, wait, I think he invited me... Or maybe I was the one who suggested it to him? Haha, never mind the small details, ne? I got inside his house today, and he even cooked for me! Isn't he such a nice guy?

But then again, I didn't really get to taste his cooking at all. It all kind of sort of blew up, you know? Now that I think about it, it kind of fits, ne? I mean, this is Gokudera we're talking about, so it was only proper that the food blew up (or something). Haha! I hope Gokudera never finds you because if he ever does, I think I'm done for. Specially if he sees the back portion of you (where I draw him in eroero clothesand S&M scenes like the ones in my dreams) where I talk about him. Haha!

I guess it's no use hiding it from you, huh? I mean, I've really come to terms with it, you know, liking Gokudera.. But I guess I just don't know how to go about telling him... I mean, he's so hung up on Tsuna (which makes me want to hurt him, really) and being the right hand man and all.. Haaaaaaaaaah...

Anyway, we had sushi at our place instead, after we almost didn't escape Gokudera's stove's explosive attack. Good thing we're fast runners! Well, Gokudera said he didn't enjoy the sushi, but he was really cramming it up, you know? He even finished five servings by himself, so maybe he was hungry? I should really start bringing him more food at school, he hardly ever eats anything, haha!

I told everyone the story while eating sushi. Gokduera looked so cute when he was blushing! Haha, I sound like some perverted bully or something, but it's really true! Gokudera looks cute when blushes, especially when he's trying so hard to not blush. Maybe I should tell the others the story tomorrow? Just to see that blushing face again, haha!

Well, goodnight! I have practice early tomorrow morning, so I'm going to sleep. Or maybe I should just miss morning practice so I can walk with Gokudera to school tomorrow? Ah, well.. I'll decide tomorrow..

.

.

Takeshi

* * *

Diary, I don't believe it. Haya-chan accepted a girl's confession today! I was so livid, I couldn't even put to my face all the reactions I wanted! Why? Why did he have to accept that girl?! My eyes are prettier than hers! And I'm taller! Haya-chan likes tall people, doesn't he? Like Shamal-sensei!

Oh wait. He likes Tsuna more than he likes Shamal, doesn't he? So he likes short guys? But he hates Lambo! Wait, does Lambo even count?

Wait. He hates Hibari-san. Hates Mukuro. Hates Dino-san. Kind of hates Sasagawa-senpai. Likes Tsuna. Sort of respects Reborn.

.

.

.

He hates tall guys!!

Oh no, what should I do?! What should I do?! Should I cut my legs? But then I won't be able to play baseball anymore... This is bad! I don't want Haya-chan to hate me! Mou!

... WAIT! Maybe if Haya-chan grows taller, I wouldn't have to worry! Yeah, yeah! I'll just have to be subtle and leave him milk for lunch and drop by his house and give him even more milk! I mean, milk is good for the bones, and it helps people grow taller, right? So I'll just make him drink lots of milk so I wouldn't have to tower over him all the time!

But what about his girlfriend? I wonder what I should do (to get rid of her) to gain Haya-chan's love.. Mooooouuuu..I have to think!

.

.

.

.

Aaack, thinking really is hard work. I'll save it for tomorrow.

.

.

Takeshi

* * *

Dear Diary,

Haya-chan broke up with her. Haha!

I know it's bad to laugh at other people, but..

HAHA!

.

.

I'll go repent now..

.

.

Takeshi

* * *

"YAMAMOTO! THIS BIRTHDAY PARTY IS TO THE EXTREME!!"

"Haha, thanks, senpai!"

"Oi, you damn brat! Come with me!"

"S-Squalo?! Wh-mmmpphhh..."

I quickly silence the damn brat's mouth with my own. God, what a terrible kisser this brat is! He doesn't even know how to use his tongue! Move it around, you idiot, don't just let it hang there in your mouth. Tche. Idiotic little brat!

"S-Squalo?" I wipe the drool dripping at the side of his lips with my thumb. Drunk. The kid was fucking drunk. Those eyes were so hazy and full of alcohol. Heh.

"Happy birthday, brat."

"O-Oh. You didn't have to get me a, uh, a present, or anything."

"Hnnh." He looks a little lost. What's he looking over my shoulder at? I turn my head discretely and see that damn bomber brat gawking at us. Hmm, and what is this? Some kind of lovers' spat between the two annoying brats? Heeeeh. This could be interesting.

"Squalo.. Could we.. could we.."

"Spit it out, you damn brat."

"Let's make out." I raise a single eyebrow. My left, to be exact. Heeeeh. Using the jealousy strategy, huh, brat? Well, well.. You've indeed learned from the best! I give him my best smirk.

"Sure."

.

.

The look on the other brat's face was priceless.

* * *

The last time there was an illegal-drinking-birthday-party, I had to carry octopus-head home. Well, I didn't get him home by myself, but I was mostly the one who did the carrying. Yamamoto wrote him some kind of a note because he was too drunk to even stand on his own. Aaaah, the extreme caring ways of an extreme and loyal friend! Pushing his limits just to see to a friend's needs!

But tonight is octopus-head's night. His 18th birthday, to be exact.

Well, he still wasn't exactly legal, but the ways of an extreme man is never defined by his age, but by the wisdom he has acquired through time! RIGHT!

But that Gokudera... He really looks hot, doesn't he? Extremely hot. Maybe.. maybe tonight... But Yamamoto would..

.

.

Aaaaah! I can't take it any longer!

.

.

"Octopus-head!"

"What the fuck do you-mmppphhh!"

Hmm.. Nice. Hot and warm and just wet enough. Mmm.. That's hot. What's he doing with his tongue? Mmm.. Extreme sexyness... I should just drag him to that room and have my wa-MMGGGAAARRRG!

"Sorry for that, senpai. I'll pay you back later."

Was that Yamamoto? I completely forgot about our deal. Shit. This is bad to the extreme.

* * *

"You know, if you wanted to fuck someone so much, you should have just asked me."

"What?" I didn't give him a chance to talk at all. Those lips were mine, damn it! No man should ever, EVER touch those lips except for me!

"Why did you let him kiss you?" I growl possessively, wanting to bite at that jaw. Even that jaw is mine. It's all mine to kiss and mark and have my way with as I please. Damn that Ryohei.

"Why did you kiss long hair?" I freeze at that, sensing a little bitterness coming from my beautiful Haya-chan. So he's mad about that?

I let out a little chuckle before I grabbed his ass (fine, bubble butt type of hot ass) and lifted him, pressing my crotch to his. He moaned a little and wrapped his strong things around my waist, effectively trapping us both. But I wasn't going nowhere. I was going to mark my territory tonight.

"Hey, Hayato..." I called out to him, panting my desire against his skin. He tasted as good as I imagined. No. Better.

"Shut up, baseball freak." He huskily replied at me, voice catching a bit. His face was beautifully flushed, and his eyes were a little hazy.. He looked so fuckable...

I couldn't help but grind my hips against his, and I nearly lost it when he let out a long moan.

"Let me in, Hayato."

"Sure."

"On the bed."

* * *

I look into his eyes and see hazy green-gray pools. He was panting a bit, and his face was flushed from the heat. His lips were especially full and supple from all the kissing we've done tonight. His hands were clutching at my shoulders, his chest heaving heavily with desire. Just a mere touch from me, and he moans, submissive.

"Ta-Takeshi..."

I've never seen such a wanton display from him. It was making me lose control.

I caress his hot cheeks, my gaze burning him, pinning him down to the bed. He moans as I move my hands lower, down to his chest, fingers running over his sensitive nipples. I brush my fingers back and forth, back and forth, back and forth till he tells me to stop teasing. He moans again, arches his back a little when I open his shirt, nails raking across his chest. Of course, I go back to torturing his nubs, teasing them to hardness, pinching them to make him cry out. He does not disappoint me. I knew he would be very vocal.

"Take-Takeshi.. Nnnggh.." He calls for me again, and I lower my mouth in response. I take a nipple in my mouth and roll it around a bit, nibbling and sucking on it. He squirms beneath me and tells me to go faster, to go lower. I smirk around his nipple and continue on my slow torture. He squirms a bit more, hands alternately opening and clutching against my shoulders. I switch to the other nub I had been pinching and rolling before. He gasps and moves his hands to my head. He grabs my hair and starts pulling it down. I do not give.

I remove his hand from my hair and place my mouth on top of his. His mouth is warm and very tempting, deliciously sinful. I growl, imaging Ryohei kissing him... my blood boils. No one is ever going to touch what's mine again.

I kiss him thouroughly, determined to push Ryohei out of his mind. I plunder his mouth with my tongue, a little more forceful than I first intended. Well, it can't be helped now. By the sound of things, anyway, he seems to be liking it.

"Damn it, baseball freak... Hurry up and do it.."

I smirk at that. My Haya-chan was quickly recovering. I run my hands down his torso to free his cock from his pants. I stumble awkwardly with the buttons and his belts... Damn these things, why did he even wear them?

"Damn these things, why do I even wear them?" He echoes my thoughts out loud, and fumbles with them. I growl audibly when he gets them open, and in my excitement, I shove him flat on his back on the mattress, tugging those sinfully tight pants down with his briefs.

And then, there he was, my beautiful Haya-chan. All laid out for me to be eaten. I smirk at him again, and he shivers, from excitement, from nervousness. I place both my hands at either side of his face and draw him close. "Don't worry, Hayato. I'll make you fell good."

.

.

.

* * *

And that's that. XD

Sorry, Sorry! I can't seem to be able to write a decent enough smut scene, so.. sorry for cutting it at this crucial point.

And? What did you think? It sucked, didn't it? XD


End file.
